Tentens worst nightmare 2: The return
by gaaragirl12
Summary: This is the sequel to Tentens worst nightmare.Tenten and Neji are married but Tentens past comes back to haunt her. Rating will maybe go up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"MOMMY!!" A two year old little boy named Akihiko wailed.

"Shhh.. Mommy is right here what is it honey." Tenten said in a warm tone comeing in the room.

"Mommy I had bad dream bout you and daddy and that you left me." The two year old sniffed.

"Oh sweety we will never leave you we love you and your little sisster, you know that." She said hugging him.

"WAAAAA" They both heard a scream.

"You go back to bed I'm in the next room if you need me,ok?" She said laying him down and kissing his forhead.

"Mommy when is daddy comeing home?" Akihiko asked

"Soon honey soon." Tenten said going to atend to her infant daughter.

"I hope so. I miss him alot." Akihiko whispered drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Shhh...What is it Kiki?" Tenten said picking up her daughter and rocking her slowly.

But she just kept crying.

"Kiki calm down its alright" Tenten spoke softly trying not to loose her paitents.

"Kiki whats wrong." Tenten kept asking

"Hello my love we meet again" Whispered a voice behing Tenten she instantly froze.

"Whos there?" She said as she turned around to see noone.

"Ha Ha Ha I will come back."

Then Tenten screamed as she saw the figure dissapear out the window.

* * *

Hi guys it's me. I'm trying to write a squel so review!!!!

Gaaragirl12


	2. Life is Great

**Ok before I write I am soooo sorry for the long wait i had alot to do but now its summer so I will have 3 chapters up by Sat. I promise you guys dont even have to review for this chapter if you are mad. Again I'm really sorry!!!**

Chapter 2

* * *

Tenten sprung up sweat dripping down her forehead panting. She clutched her chest tightly and looked at the clock. It was only three in the morning. She layed back down and closed her eyes _'Few it was only a nightmare I wish Neji was here oh well he should be back from his mission any day now._' After about an hour Tenten decided that she could not get to sleep she got out of bed and put on a blue robe. She walked down the stairs to there new kitchen. When Akihiko turned one and the baby was born they decided to move into a bigger house. It was a couple blocks from the Hyugga compound and was four bedrooms and three bathrooms not including the master bath. Tenten thought it was a little to big but Neji talked her into since he wanted another child. The house looked like a country house on the outside with a beautiful garden. on the inside there was also a basement and in the back was a swing set and a pool for the kids. Tenten got a glass of water and headed back upstairs she checked on Akihiko and Kiki to make sure they were still there. After the kidnapping Tenten started a habit of always checking on them at night. She made Neji put safety locks on all their windows and extra locks on the doors. Tenten crawled into bed and closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. A few minutes later Neji came in through the door. He had to use three keys to get in he thought it was a pain in the ass but it protected their kids. He went up the sstairs and checked on Akihiko and Kiki. He to had started that habit since the kidnapping. he quietly slipped into the room and changed. He then carefully slipped into bed trying not to wake Tenten up he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer and closed his eyes.

The next morning---

Tenten awoke to find Neji the sleeping next to her with his arm around her waist. She smiled warmly and softly kisses his forhead. She then tryed to pry her self out of his arms and walked to akihikos room.

"Akihiko it's time to get up." She said in a motherly tone patiing his back.

"Mmmmmm but mommy. I do wanna." He whined

"Akihiko it's I don't want to." She corrected "And you have to. Now come on up up up." She said taking the covers off him and took him out of, as he liked to call it, his big boy bed.

"Now come on lets go get your sister." She said lifting him up as they heard a cry.

"Just in time." Tenten said walking into the pink room. Kiki had A light Pink room with white stripes. She had a White rocking chair and white crib. Tenten pulled her out of the crib and changed her diapear(sorry i'm stupid and don't know how to spell.). Tenten then took both of them to the kitchen and sat them down in their high chair and booster seat and began cooking.A few moments later Neji came down and kissed both them on the head and hugged Tenten from behind.

"Good morning love." He said kissing her neck.

"Good Morning would you like eggs and bacon?" Tenten giggled

"Yes please. Do you work today?" He said going to sit down.

"Yeah I think I have to help teach at the acdamey could you watch the kids?" Tenten asked

"Of course." He said kissing her as she gave him his food.

" Eat up you two. You want to be strong like daddy right?" Tenten asked smiling while Neji smirked.

"YEAH." Akihiko said taking a big bite of eggs.

Tenten smiled warmly _'Life is perfect.'_ she thought.

* * *

**Again very sorry. You can reveiw if you want it's ok if you don't for this chapter since i haven't updated in a while but I always love hearing what you guys think. Thanks for reading!!**

**Gaaragir12**


	3. What's Wrong?

**Chapter 3**

* * *

After eating Tenten hurried up stairs to shower and change she put on a light blue dress with white polka dots that went right above her knees. She then put her hair into a braid and grabbed her head band and ran down stairs. She went in the back to see her kids dressed and playing with daddy. She gave Akihiko a kiss on the cheek, Kiki a kiss on the forehead and Neji a kiss on the lips. 

"Ok mommy will be back later you two behave for daddy, ok? Bye mommy loves you." She said running out the door and hurrying to the acadamey.

"Ok what would you two like to do today?" Neji asked kneeling down to Akihikos height.

"Ummmmmm... oooo...ooooooo I know, I know." Akihiko said waving his hands around.

"Yes Akihiko wat would you like to do today?" Neji asked smiling

"Ummmm can we go see uncle Naruto and aunty Hinata?" Akiho asked wuth a huge grin.

"Sure why not? Akihiko you go get your shoes on and we will go see them." Neji said picking up Kiki and walking inside.

"Here you go Kiki just slip your foot in there. No Kiki other foot. Kiki other foot. Kiki give me your foot." Neji said struggling to get the shoes on his 1 year old daughter.

"There we go. AKIHIKO." Neji yelled "ARE YOU READY?"

Neji picked up Kiki and went down the hall two Akihikos room.

"Akihiko?" Neji asked opening the door.

"AKIHIKO!" Neji yelled putting Kiki down. There on the floor was Akihiko lying unconcious.

"Akihiko, Akihiko, wake up Akihiko, please wake up ,oh god." Neji said rubbing Akihikos back.

"You stay here Kiki." Neji said running downstairs and grabbing the phone dialing 911.

" Hello yes please help my son." Neji said almost crying.

* * *

**With Tenten**

* * *

"Ok class today we learn about the history of the leaf villages hokages." Tenten said smiling warmly while the whole class groaned. 

"Oh hush now I know its boreing but we get to take a field trip next week to learn about it more." Tenten said.

"Ok now the first hokage lived-" Tenten started but was inturupted by a knock on the door.

" Yes who is it come in." Tenten said looking up from the book.

"Hey Tenten" A man said walking in.

"Hello Shikamaru what brings you here?" She asked

"The Hokage wants to see you she sent me to fill in." He said looking not interested

"OOOOO Tenten-sensei is in trouble." Some of the kids teased

"Oh hush up. Ok Shikamaru they were right here. I don't want to here any complaints got it class." She scolded

"Yes Tenten-sensei." They answered.

Tenten rushed down to the hokages office.

"Hey Sakura-san where is Hokage-sama?" Tenten asked

"Oh Tenten hurry You better come with me to the hospital." Sakura said sadly.

"Why whats wrong?" Tenten ask worridly

"Tsunade-sama has something she needs to tell you its very important she will explain when we get there now come on." She said pulling Tentens arm and rushing to the hospital.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm trying to keep my promise heres another chapter please reveiw and tell me what you think!!!**

**Gaaragirl12**


	4. Why me

Chapter 4

* * *

"Neji, Neji, Neji, Whats wrong is Akihiko alright is he ok?" Tenten said in a rush

"Tenten its ok just calm down." He said pulling her into a warm embrace while she started crying.

"Whats...Whats wrong w-ith h-h-hiiimmmm?" She said sobbing

"H-he's very sick Tenten." Neji siad his voice cracking a little.

"Whats w-ro-ong?" She asked trying to calm down.

Just then the doctor came out " Mr. and Mrs. Hyugga?" He asked

"Yes thats us how is my son?" Neji asked still cradaling Tenten.

" I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said bowing his head

With Sasuke + Sakura haha dont skip ahead it adds more suspense

"Sakura can you please shut up we are almost there." Sasuke said getting irratated

"Well I'm sorry I'm concerned about my nephew." Sakura scolded

"Well shut up I'm worried about Akihiko too but screaming at me isn't going to do anything." Sasuke said stopping in front of the hospital glaring at Sakura.

"Your right I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I'll calm down." She said her eyes traveling to the ground.

Sasuke sighed and put an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "It's ok lets go inside he said opening the door.

* * *

With Shika + Ino

* * *

"Come on Shika we have to go see Tenten." Ino said bursting in the classroom.

" One minute kids just color." Skikamaru said pulling Ino outside the classroom.

"Ino. what. the. hell." Shikamaru asked closing the door.

"I'm sorry Shika it's just Tenten-" Ino started

"Ino never do that again." Shikamaru said very very mad

"But Shika-" Ino whined

"No I'm sick of this you always walk all over me."

"ME!!"

"YES INO YOU. JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE FROM NOW ON!"

"Shika what are you saying?" Ino asked in disbeilf

"WE. ARE. OVER." He said walking back into the classroom slamming the door

"FINE I'LL GO BY MYSELF." She screamed at the door running away.

* * *

With Neji + Tenten

* * *

"Shhh it's ok everything will be ok." Neji said craddling her in his lap stroking her hair as she sobbed.

"I-I-I Just-Just can't be-be-"She sobbed.

"It's ok I know I'm worried to." He said while looking at Sasuke and Sakura. They both had sorrow filled eyes as they watched Tenten cry.

"My...my baby...It can't be haven't we been through enough?" She asked Neji

"Of course we have." Neji said kissing her on the forehead and pulling her back into the embrace.

"He can't he just can't have cancer." She sobbed once again.

* * *

**Ik Ik you guys hate me right now but hey I have a life. any way sorry I'll try to update soon.**

**Gaaragirl12**


	5. im sorry

I'm sorry guys but i'm not going to write this story anymore I don't have time and I have a writers block so I really don't want to torture you guys with the long waits I will continue writing sometime in september. again i'm very sorry but i'll be doing one shots so look for them.


End file.
